Blew me to places I've never been
by youdbegoodinthefield
Summary: Set season 9. AU - Pairing are Callie/Arizona/Owen. Owen has been miserable since Yang left for Mayo, the Crash didn't happen. Arizona and Owen and besties, and Arizona decides a night out is in order to cheer up a glum Owen. But is drinking all they are going to end up doing?...


**Callie, Arizona & Owen || Blew me to places I've never been || One Shot**

_AN: This little number is set beginning of season 9. I like to pretend at least for the sake of this one shot the plane crash didn't happen. But, Cristina did take the fellowship at Mayo. Owens been mopping around the hospital for months so Arizona decided it was about time she tried to cheer her bestie up. M Rated for reasons. If you're a super hardcore Calzona shipper you're probably going to hate this. Just sayin'…_

Arizona had been worried about Owen for a while, it had been three months since Cristina had left for Mayo, and Owen had been mopping around the hospital like a lost little puppy, she wondered if that had been how Callie looked when she had left for Africa. Arizona decided it was time to cheer her bestie up, but for this she was going to have to get her wife on board too, "Aw, come on it will be fun. Please, do it for me? You know you can't resist this pout." Arizona said making puppy dog eyes at her wife.

Callie looked unimpressed, but reluctantly agreed "Fine! First Teddy now Hunt, you seriously need to pick less miserable friends!" she joked.

"Okay, so after work, 7pm in Joe's, I'll text Owen and let him know, oh come on Calliope it's going to be fun. Hunt can be fun, sometimes…" She added, skipping off back up to the PEDS floor.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAAGAGAGGAGAGAG AGAGAGAGAGA

6.30PM. Arizona slipped out her scrubs and into some jeans and a shirt before headed up to drag Owen away from his desk, she knocked on the door of his office before walking in, "Hey! So Callie's coming too, you ready? Or am I going to have to drag you away from that damn paper work?" Arizona smirked, then she noticed the glass on scotch on the desk beside him, "Decided to start without me, huh?" she joking pointing to the Scotch.

Owen laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, this damn budget crap is enough to drive anyone to drink, but yes I am ready, if I spend another minute starting at these figures I'm gonna have to check myself into psych." He replied, laughing awkwardly again, s_mooth Owen, smooth._

Humour was not Owens strong suit; but then right now nothing was Owens strong suit, he was struggling just to get through the days since Cristina left. It had been weeks since he had even heard from her. Their last phone conversation had ending with Cristina telling him she thought it best if they stopped doing 'this' whatever 'this' was, and that was the last he had heard from her. He missed her fiercely. He knew he had been a misery for the last few months, if it hadn't been for Arizona he wasn't sure what he would have done. She had been his rock through the separation.

"Let's get the hell out of here then!" Arizona smiled and they headed downstairs to meet Callie across the street at Joe's.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG AGAGA

Arizona and Owen were already on to their second drinks by the time Callie joined them, the Latina walked in fashionably late, her hair windswept and wearing some killed hells.

"Hey…sorry, got stuck in surgery, hope I've not missed too much fun." She said, half sarcastically, she grabbed herself a drink and joined them at the table.

Callie glanced around the room, _well this is fun,_ she thought to herself. She felt like the third wheel on this little outing, Arizona and Owen had gotten really close in the last few months, and now Callie was starting to see how Arizona must feel when they hang out with Mark.

"Okay, So I've got an idea, how about we make this fun…you guy's ever played 'never have I ever'?" The both looked blankly at Callie, "Seriously? Jeez, what did you guys do in college?" Callie said laughing

"Okay, so it's a drinking game, it's dead easy. So you've got your drink and everyone takes it in turns and makes a statement like 'never have I ever had sex in the on-call room.' And if you have you take a sip of your drink, I mean it doesn't have to be dirty, but it makes it more fun if the questions are." Callie explained.

"Sure, why not? It could get pretty funny." Arizona said laughing, thinking about what to ask when it was her turn.

Owen didn't look convinced; this seemed like the kind of game that could get people in trouble; A lot of trouble. But what did he have to lose? "Um…sure. But I am sure you guy's will get way more drunk than me. I was pretty boring in school." Owen replied, shaking his head and laughing a little.

"Great! Okay, I'll start..Never have I ever had sex in the on-call rooms with an intern" Both Calliope and Arizona drunk to that one, Owen smirked "see, told you. Boring."

The game continued, and as they got drunk the questions got more and more heated, the game seemed to be a hit, all three of them were having fun, and Owen was finally smiling, after weeks of looking damn near suicidal.

"Okay, Okay….I've got one" Owen paused, "Let's see just how filthy you two are, never have I ever had a threesome?" he finished, his drink remaining firmly on the table, his eyes fixed on his two friends smirking, "Oooh, Torres! Seriously?" Owen exclaimed, a little shocked that Callie had drunk to that.

Arizona's eye's turned to her wife, her mouth a little agape, laughing a little, "Calliope Euphenigia Torres! You gotta spill this one!"

Callie's cheeks started to flush, "What?! I was in college…You know how it is…" she said, stumbling over her words,

"No we don't know how it is…that's why I'm asking!" Arizona retorted, raising her eyebrows at her wife and smirking.

"I was in my sophomore year, it was with this guy I was seeing and my roommate, we were all drinking, playing stupid games like this one actually, and well…one thing lead to another. He dared us to kiss, and well…we did." Callie said gigging nervously.

Owens mouth was open, listening to Callie talk, "I never done anything that much fun in college, the most exciting thing I think I ever did was screw some girl I was dating on the bleachers, and we damn nearly got caught by campus security." Owen laughed, shaking his head, "I'm practically a virgin compared to you two." He smirked, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Virgin?! I saw those grate marks on Yang's ass a couple of years ago, virgin's don't do that!" Callie retorted, Owen shook his head smiling and stared down into his drink, his smile faded at the mention of Cristina. Arizona shot Callie a look that could kill, "Oh crap, sorry. I didn't mean too…sorry Owen, I shouldn't have mentioned her." Callie said after realising what she had just said, "It's fine, Torres, really, forget about it." Owen said, shaking off the mention of his estranged wife. "We're here to get drunk and dance to let's do that" he added, forcing himself to put on a smile. They continued playing the game for a while, getting more drunk before the three of them hit the dance floor. Torres and Arizona grinded up against each other laughing, Owen danced awkwardly beside them, "Oh come on Hunt, move those hips!" Callie slurred, grabbing him by the hand and putting his hands on her hips and dancing with him Arizona moved behind him and placed her hands on Owen hips, moving in time to the music. Callie and Arizona laughed at how awkward Owen looked, "relax Hunt, you're sandwiched in between two seriously hot women, enjoy it." Arizona giggled.

Owen was certainly enjoying it. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins were both undeniably beautiful. Callie, with her gorgeous sensual curves and Arizona, with those beautiful blue eyes and magic smile. He certainly was sandwiched between two seriously hot women. Hunt got into it a bit; the drink had clearly loosened him up. He continued to dance and laugh with his two friends, who kept taking it in turns to grind up against him. This almost felt like torture to him, he wondered if they had any idea how much they were winding him up. It had been months since he had gotten laid, and tonight was the most interaction he had with women since Cristina left, a pretty tragic state of affairs when the closest thing you have had to action in months is dirty dancing with you lesbian bestie and her wife, Owen thought to himself. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to some of the things that had come up in that game. _A threesome. Now, that would certainly cheer me up. No Owen, don't be stupid. They're married. You're married._ But the more Owen tried to push the thoughts out his mind the more the image of Callie between Arizona's legs plagued him.

Owen excused himself and headed into the men's room. He splashed cold water on his face, examining the damage in the mirror. He looked pretty wasted, his eyes had a glazed over look that he got after a little too much scotch. He shook his head and headed back out into the bar. Callie and Arizona had sat back down and were finishing their drinks. It was safe to say all three of them were pretty wasted. "I think I should probably get myself home, soon. But thanks for tonight, you guys are great, tonight's been great. We should definitely do it again." Owen said pulling out his car keys from his pocket, "Wooah there, you are not driving home. You're wasted. Tell him Arizona!"

"Yeah, what she said, you can't freaking drive. You can stay at ours, we only live across the road, Sofia's at Mark so you can sleep in her room." Arizona added

"See! Now you can't argue with my wife, she saves tiny humans, no one argues with the saver of tiny humans!" Callie replied, hiccupping, she laughed and hiccupped again.

"You guys sure? I mean I can call a cab, I don't want to put you guys out or anything"

"But your car's here, you'd only need to come and get it in the morning, just sleep at ours." Arizona smiled.

"But first, I'm gonna get us another round, and no arguing from either of you!" Callie added, getting up and heading across to the bar, she came back with their drinks and three tequila slammers. "Oh god, are you trying to kill us Torres?" Owen joked, taking his drink and thanking her. They drunk up and headed across the street to Callie and Arizona's place. The three of them stumbling, Owen in the middle his arms around both women's waists steadying them, they laughed at him, if anyone needed steadying it was Owen not Torres or Robbins.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA

The three of them piled into the apartment, tossing their jackets in a heap on the floor and making their way into the living room, Owen took a seat on the arm chair, while Arizona flopped herself down on the couch. "How about we keep this party going?" Torres smirked, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of red, and three glasses. She handed them both a glass each and took a seat on the couch beside her wife, Callie leaned in and kissed her wife softly on the lips, her tongue forcing Arizona's lips apart and forcing its way in.

Owen tried not to look, but he couldn't help but glance at the hotness that was happening right before his eyes. "Um…if you guys want me to leave you too it, that's fine. I think I've probably had enough to drink anyway." He said nervously, placing his glass down on the coffee table. The women laughed, "oops" Arizona said, giggling, "Too much for you to handle, Hunt?" Callie teased, "How about this?" she added, leaning over and kissing Arizona again, this time crawling on top of her wife and straddling her, the Latinas legs on either side of Arizona's waist, she continued to kiss her, kissing down her neck. Arizona moaned softly at her wives touch.

Owen didn't know where to put himself, "Um…seriously, if you guys want me to leave…cos this is well kind torture" he laughed nervously. Completely dumb struck by what was going on before him. His two incredibly hot friends were practically screwing right in from of him. Owen could feel his arousal stirring in his pants. _Was this really happening? What the hell were Torres and Robbins doing? Was it all just a bit of fun? Or was it something else?…_Owens mind was going a mile a minute.

"You're not enjoying this, Hunt?" Callie asked, Callie and Arizona couldn't stop giggling. Unknown to Owen the two of them had been talking about just this while Owen was in the men's room. After the little game of 'Never have I ever' Arizona was starting to wonder what she was missing, her wife had experimented and has a threesome, which by all account Callie seemed to really enjoy. They figured in their drunken logic that sex, with not only one, but two hot women might just be enough to cheer Owen up.

Owen wasn't quite getting it, "You mean….you want me too…." Owen puzzled over the words, "You want me to watch, or something?"

"Or something, you could say that…" Callie smirked.

"Arizona?…" Owen stuttered, he was getting quite flustered now.

"We thought it might be fun." Arizona smirked, "oh come on, don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it tonight?" she added.

Owen could deny the thoughts had crossed his mind, but he never for a second thought it would become reality, he laughed, "Damn that game. Okay, so maybe it might have crossed my mind for a second." He smirked.

Arizona and Callie got up of the couch and pulled Hunt up, "Well what are you waiting for?" Callie whispered huskily, leading Owen and Arizona to the bedroom. This was certainly going to be a night to remember.


End file.
